


Explosion

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Characters, Drama, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Consensual Kissing, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Romance, implied bi erasure
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Charlotte hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache - aber trotzdem folgt sie einer Einladung zum Abendessen bei Nick und Anaïs. Was dort alles unter der Oberfläche kocht, muss letztlich explodieren, und eins ist klar: Manche Dinge sind nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Wie groß muss der Schaden für Charlotte werden, bevor sie Grenzen setzt?
Relationships: Anaïs Schmitz/Nick Schmitz, Charlotte Lindholm & Nick Schmitz, Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz
Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, mein vierter Teil! Dieser hier lag eine ganze Weile lang fast fertig auf meiner Festplatte herum, weil ich noch an ein paar Details rumschrauben wollte und mir nicht ganz sicher war, wie. Wie auch bei den letzten paar Teilen muss ich meiner wunderbaren Beta Laura danken <3 <3 - dank ihr habe ich heute den nötigen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen, um das hier fertig zu kriegen. :D

Es ist eine schlechte Idee. Charlotte hat es schon in dem Moment bereut, in dem sie zugesagt hat – als Nick sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hat. „Komm schon“, hat er gegrinst, „Anaïs und ich kochen für dich. Ich seh‘ doch, dass ihr seit einer Woche nur noch Fast Food zu essen bekommt. Einen Abend wirst du dir doch wohl freinehmen können.“ Natürlich hat er nicht unrecht. Charlotte braucht wirklich mal wieder eine Pause, und so gerne sie auch die Bratnudeln vom Chinaimbiss um die Ecke mag, allmählich hängen sie ihr zum Hals raus. Nicht, dass sie groß eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte – mitten in den Ermittlungen im Fall eines verschwundenen jungen Mädchens.

Aber jetzt steht sie trotzdem hier, vor Nicks und Anaïs‘ Tür, so herausgeputzt, wie es eben nun mal ging so kurzfristig, mit einem Strauß orangeroter Lilien in der Hand. Die hat sie auf dem Weg hierher noch geholt, in einem Supermarkt, weil sie nicht mit leeren Händen kommen wollte und ihr nicht nach Wein war. Sie ist nicht oft genug bei Freunden eingeladen, um sich ein besseres Gastgeschenk als Blumen oder Wein einfallen zu lassen.

Es ist Nick, der ihr die Tür öffnet, strahlend und in einer Kochschürze. Charlotte muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen – wer trägt denn heutzutage noch ernsthaft eine Schürze? – und bringt schließlich hervor: „Hallo Nick. Danke für die Einladung.“

Nick legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, lenkt er sie in den Wohnungsflur und schließt die Tür hinter ihr. „Hallo, Charlotte. Entschuldige, ich muss gleich zurück an den Herd, das Risotto braucht mich. Du kannst gern schonmal ins Esszimmer.“ Sein Blick fällt auf den Blumenstrauß in ihrer Hand. „Oh.“ Er grinst sie herausfordernd an. „Sind die für Anaïs oder für mich?“

Zum Glück bleibt Charlotte eine Antwort erspart, denn in diesem Moment stößt Anaïs zu ihnen. „Hi“, sagt sie, schenkt Charlotte ein strahlendes Lächeln und stellt sich neben Nick, der ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken legt. Charlotte gibt sich Mühe, sich nicht auf diese so selbstverständlich wirkende Geste zu konzentrieren. „Schön, dass du da bist,“ lächelt Anaïs; dann fügt sie zu Nick gewandt hinzu: „Dein Risotto brennt an.“

Leise fluchend kehrt Nick in die Küche zurück und lässt Charlotte und Anaïs allein im Flur zurück.

Für einen Augenblick herrscht Stille, dann sagt Anaïs schulterzuckend: „Wir kochen nicht so oft. Es ist etwas chaotisch, tut mir leid.“

Charlotte lacht, hauptsächlich, um ihre Anspannung zu überspielen. „Schon okay, ich bin auch nicht grade ‘ne Küchenfee.“

Anaïs schmunzelt. „Schöne Blumen.“

„Oh, äh.“ Charlotte muss kämpfen, um nicht rot zu werden. „Ja, als Dankeschön für die Einladung.“ Sie hält Anaïs den Strauß hin; es ist lange her, dass sie einer Frau Blumen geschenkt hat. Fühlt sich bedeutungsschwerer an als es sein sollte.

Sie folgt Anaïs ins Esszimmer und setzt sich, während ihre Kollegin eine Vase holt und die Blumen auf den schon gedeckten Esstisch stellt. Sie passen überraschend gut zu dem grauen Gedeck mit den dunkelroten Stoffservietten. Wie alles in der Wohnung ist auch der gedeckte Tisch auf eine schlichte und stilsichere Art und Weise elegant. Charlotte ist beeindruckt.

„Kann ich dir schon was zu trinken anbieten? Einen Weißwein?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Danke, ich bleibe heute lieber bei Wasser.“ Sie sieht Anaïs‘ forschenden Blick, entscheidet sich aber, ihn zu ignorieren. „Oh“, fällt ihr da ein. „Hat dich Gerd noch erreicht? Das verschwundene Mädchen ist wohl auf den Überwachungsvideos vom Busbahnhof von vor drei Tagen zu sehen, in Begleitung einer anderen jungen Frau. Wir sollten – was?“ Anaïs‘ Lachen hat sie unterbrochen.

Anaïs legt den Kopf zur Seite und lächelt amüsiert. „Komm schon, Charlotte, lass uns heute Abend nicht mehr über die Arbeit reden. Jana Reicherts ist mit ihrer besten Freundin von zu Hause abgehauen, mehr ist es wahrscheinlich nicht, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Wir können uns ruhig mal einen Abend lang entspannen.“

Ihr Optimismus ist überraschend, aber letztlich muss Charlotte ihr zustimmen. Nichts an diesem Fall ist so dringend, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann. „Du hast Recht.“

In diesem Moment taucht Nicks Kopf am Türrahmen zur Küche auf. „Das ist Anaïs‘ Geheimnis“, sagt er und grinst breit. „Sie hat immer Recht.“ Anaïs rollt schmunzelnd die Augen. „Können wir essen?“ fragt sie. Nick nickt. „Das Risotto ist fertig. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Hunger – ich hab‘ mich echt mit dem Reis verschätzt.“

Charlottes Magen hat schon vor einer Stunde angefangen zu knurren. „Mordshunger“, gibt sie zu. „Riecht köstlich.“

Wie sich herausstellt, schmeckt es auch köstlich – aber trotzdem kann Charlotte nicht so recht entspannen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Am Anfang kann sie nicht so recht sagen, was es ist – die Unterhaltungen sind locker und entspannt, über Urlaubsanekdoten und schlechte Filme und gute Musik. Charlotte schafft es tatsächlich, kaum an die Arbeit zu denken und sogar ihre Befürchtung, dass sie sich mit Nick und Anaïs wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlen würde, wird nicht wahr.

Aber trotzdem, etwas stört sie. Es ist die Art, wie Anaïs lacht, irgendwie lauter und abgehackter als sonst. Die Art, wie Nicks Blicke zwischen Anaïs und Charlotte hin- und herwandern. Die Weingläser, die Anaïs ununterbrochen auffüllt, ihr eigenes und Nicks, während sie auch immer wieder Anstalten macht, Charlottes Glas zu füllen, obwohl Charlotte inzwischen mehrmals betont hat, dass sie nichts trinken möchte. Und das Zucken um Anaïs‘ Mundwinkel, so nervös, dass die Anspannung auch auf Charlotte überspringt. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt alles ganz normal, aber diese kleinen Dinge irritieren Charlotte so sehr, dass sie überlegt, ob sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen und noch vor dem Dessert nach Hause gehen sollte.

Von diesem Gedanken wird sie abgelenkt, als Nick direkt nach dem Hauptgang aufspringt. „Musik?“ fragt er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und lässt keine Zeit zum Antworten, bevor er den Raum durchquert und eine Vitrine öffnet, die Charlotte bisher nicht bemerkt hat. Ihre Augen weiten sich unwillkürlich vor Aufregung: er zieht einen Plattenspieler hervor und beginnt, durch eine Regalreihe von Schallplatten zu stöbern.

Charlotte kann sich nicht zurückhalten: Sie steht auf, um das Gerät aus der Nähe zu betrachten. „Der ist ja wunderschön!“ sagt sie anerkennend. „Und so gut erhalten.“ Sie ist keine Expertin, aber immerhin leidenschaftliche Plattensammlerin, und sie erkennt ein gut erhaltenes Sammlerstück, wenn es vor ihr steht.

„Nicht wahr?“ Nick scheint zufrieden. „Ein Philips 209 S von 1974. Der war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Anaïs letztes Jahr.“ Charlotte schluckt. Das muss ein ganz schön teures Geschenk gewesen sein. Über seine Schulter lächelt Nick Anaïs zu und fragt sie: „Musikwünsche?“

Anaïs zuckt nur mit den Schultern und leert ihr Weinglas, also wendet sich Nick wieder Charlotte zu. „Jazz, Classic Rock oder Folk?“

„Äh. Jazz?“

„Gute Wahl.“ Nick zieht eine Schallplatte aus dem Regal und legt sie behutsam auf; fasziniert beobachtet Charlotte, wie der Tonarm sich von selbst hebt und sich langsam auf die Platte setzt. Ein leicht knisternder, aber klarer Ton erklingt; ein Saxophon, dann ein Klavier.

„Vollautomatik?“

Er nickt. Sie ist beeindruckt.

Anaïs räuspert sich. „Noch irgendwer Wein?“ fragt sie und gestikuliert mit der leeren Flasche in Richtung der Küche.

Nick richtet sich auf. „Nein, danke, ich glaub‘, ich hab‘ genug für heute.“ Auch Charlotte schüttelt den Kopf.

„Langweilerin“, lacht Anaïs. Charlotte fragt sich, ob es leicht und unbefangen klingen soll – Anaïs‘ Lächeln lässt es so wirken –, aber sie kann den Biss in Anaïs‘ Stimme nicht überhören. Trotzdem zwingt sie sich zurückzulächeln, bevor Anaïs ihnen den Rücken zuwendet und in die Küche geht.

Gerade will sie Nick fragen, ob mit Anaïs alles in Ordnung ist, da legt er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagt: „Schön, dass sie dich hat.“

Charlotte weiß nicht, was er meint. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie sagen oder tun soll, also steht sie nur da und starrt ihn an, im Hintergrund sanfter Jazz und das Klirren von Glas aus der Küche.

Nicks Augen sind offen und warmherzig. Sie erwartet einen Annäherungsversuch, rechnet schon fest damit, dass sie endlich klare Grenzen setzen muss, aber Nick lächelt nur weiter und fährt fort: „Sie lacht wieder mehr, seit du hier bist. Vorher hat sie nicht viel gelacht – verständlich, die Fehlgeburt, der Stress bei der Arbeit, das alles hat ihr richtig zugesetzt. Ist einfach schön zu wissen, dass sie das alles nicht alleine mit sich rumträgt. Ich glaub‘, das hat ihr gefehlt: Jemand, der ihr gewachsen ist und der sie herausfordern kann.“

„Nick.“ Anaïs‘ warnender Tonfall durchschneidet die Stille von Charlottes befangenem Schweigen.

Er und Charlotte drehen sich beide zur Küchentür. Dort steht Anaïs im Türrahmen und fixiert Nick mit ihrem Blick. „Du analysierst mich schon wieder.“

„Ich meinte doch nur –“

„Ist mir egal, was du meintest.“ Anaïs stellt die neue Weinflasche geräuschvoll auf den Tisch. „Du bist nicht mein Therapeut.“

Charlotte spürt es ganz deutlich: Was immer auch den ganzen Abend lang an der Oberfläche gebrodelt hat, ist plötzlich zum Greifen nah. Sie befürchtet, dass das nichts Gutes ist. „Anaïs…“ beginnt sie vorsichtig, verstummt aber sofort, als Anaïs‘ stechender Blick auch sie durchbohrt.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an“, schnaubt Anaïs.

„Was zur Hölle läuft hier eigentlich grade schief?“ Nicks Gesichtsausdruck zeigt deutlich, dass er bis eben nichts von der Anspannung des Abends mitbekommen hat; er wirkt vollkommen überrumpelt.

Für einige Augenblicke herrscht Stille. Anaïs greift nach ihrem Glas und der Weinflasche, starrt für einen Moment beides in ihren Händen an, und nimmt dann einen entschlossenen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche.

„Stimmt was nicht?“ versucht Nick es erneut und Charlotte weiß nicht wieso, aber sie würde ihm gern den Mund zuhalten. Er muss doch wissen, dass Nachbohren bei Anaïs nicht hilft, im Gegenteil.

Anaïs lacht humorlos. „Sag‘ du’s mir doch, du hast doch so einen Durchblick.“ Es hat etwas Kaltes, Grausames, wie sie es sagt. Als würde sie ihm eine Falle stellen wollen.

Charlotte muss schlucken. „Ich glaub‘, ich sollte besser gehen.“ Und weil sie sich von Anaïs‘ Verhalten provoziert fühlt, fügt sie zu ihr gewandt hinzu: „Und du solltest vielleicht mal einen Gang runterschalten mit dem Wein und dir endlich klarmachen, dass Nick und ich auf deiner Seite sind.“

Anaïs durchquert den Raum so blitzschnell, dass Charlotte nur nach Luft schnappen kann, als sie sie am Kragen packt. „Was soll das, hm?“ fragt Anaïs wutentbrannt. Ihr Blick zuckt von Charlotte zu Nick und wieder zurück. „Vögelt mich einmal, vögelt mich hundert Mal, scheißegal – ihr habt beide kein Recht mir vorzuschreiben, was ich tun oder denken soll, also schiebt euch eure Analysen und Ratschläge sonstwo hin! Wenn ihr so drauf abfahrt, dann analysiert euch doch gegenseitig, statt auf mir rumzuhacken. Und vögeln könnt ihr dann gleich auch noch, falls ihr’s nicht eh schon tut!“

Mit diesen Worten stößt sie Charlotte von sich weg und schiebt sich an ihr und Nick vorbei aus dem Esszimmer, aus dem Flur, aus der Wohnung. Die Tür fällt knallend ins Schloss.

Charlotte fühlt sich wie angewurzelt. Sie hat nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie das alles gerade innerhalb von Sekunden so explodieren konnte und sie weiß nicht, ob sie Nick in die Augen sehen kann, nach allem, was Anaïs gesagt hat. Nur eins weiß sie: Sie muss hier raus.

Mit Mühe reißt sie sich aus ihrer Schockstarre, schlüpft im Flur in ihre Schuhe und ihren Mantel und dreht sich noch einmal zu Nick um, um sich irgendwelche belanglosen Abschiedsworte aus den Fingern zu saugen. Nick starrt sie mit halb-offenem Mund an; sie fragt sich, ob er es vorher wusste. Das mit dem Vögeln. Immerhin hat Charlotte Anaïs nie eine Antwort gegeben auf die Frage, ob sie es Nick erzählen soll.

„Tja –“

„Geh‘ ihr nicht hinterher, Charlotte. Sie braucht Zeit zum Abkühlen.“

Charlotte schnaubt. „Spinnst du?“ Das letzte, woran sie gedacht hat, ist, Anaïs hinterherzurennen. „Ich hab‘ nun wirklich besseres zu tun, als mich weiter fertigmachen zu lassen.“ Nach Hause fahren zum Beispiel, sich ins Bett werfen und sich vielleicht für morgen krankmelden, falls sie es über sich bringt. „Gute Nacht, Nick. Und entschuldige das – …“ Sie macht eine vage Handbewegung.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Sieht ein wenig verloren aus, mit den Händen tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, und einem Gesichtsausdruck wie ein begossener Pudel. „… Gute Nacht.“

Weit kommt Charlotte nicht. Als sie das Haus verlässt, kramt sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Autoschlüssel und stolpert dabei fast über ein Hindernis auf den Treppenstufen vor dem Haus. Es ist Anaïs. Charlotte hat damit gerechnet, dass Anaïs längst irgendwohin verschwunden ist – aber nein, hier sitzt sie, leise fluchend und scheinbar gar nicht mehr so vor Zorn dampfend wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Sofort sieht Charlotte, wieso: Anaïs ist barfuß und sie blutet an der linken Fußsohle.

„Fuck“, entfährt es Charlotte und sie kniet sich neben Anaïs auf die Treppe, um sich die Stelle genauer anzusehen. Der Schock lässt sie für einen Moment ihre eigene Wut und Anspannung ganz vergessen. „Was ist passiert?“

„Scherbe“, presst Anaïs hervor und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken zu einer zersplitterten Bierflasche ein paar Schritte entfernt. Charlotte fragt sich, wie irgendwer diese Flasche hätte übersehen können – aber andererseits, wer kopflos genug ist, um seine Wohnung barfuß zu verlassen, schaut vielleicht auch beim Weglaufen nicht auf den Boden.

Sie sieht sich die Wunde aus der Nähe an: Nicht besonders tief, das Blut sah auf den ersten Blick dramatischer aus als es vermutlich ist. „Halt still“, weist sie Anaïs an, als sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Handtasche zieht und vorsichtig beginnt, die Wunde abzutupfen, um zu sehen, ob noch etwas drinsteckt. „Scheint alles draußen zu sein. Das muss sofort desinfiziert werden – komm, ich bring‘ dich rauf.“

„Nein!“ kommt Anaïs‘ Widerspruch wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Ich – … noch nicht.“

Na gut. Dann eben nicht. Jetzt, wo sich ihr Puls langsam normalisiert, fällt Charlotte wieder ein, dass sie ja eigentlich sauer auf Anaïs ist. Aber als sie sich aufrichtet und zum Gehen wendet, schnellt Anaïs‘ Hand nach vorn und hält sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Bleib. Bitte. Nur ein bisschen?“

Charlotte hasst, wie wenig sie eine Wahl hat. Seufzend setzt sie sich auf die Treppe neben Anaïs und starrt auf ihre eigenen Hände.

Ein paar Mal atmet Anaïs deutlich hörbar ein und aus, als würde sie ihre Kräfte sammeln für etwas. Ihre Stimme ist überraschend leise, als sie fragt: „Also, du und Nick, ist da…?“

Charlotte schnaubt ungläubig. Diese ganze Szene eben, keine Entschuldigung, und dann das? „Nein, da ist nichts.“

Anaïs blickt starr geradeaus, atmet noch einmal tief ein und aus, ein und aus, ein und – „Aber du willst es.“

„Nein!“

„Ach komm, verarsch mich doch nicht, ich seh‘ das doch! Muss doch irgendeinen Grund haben, warum meine Ehe auf einmal den Bach runtergeht.“

„Bitte?!“ Charlotte ballt ihre Hände zu Fäusten und starrt Anaïs fassungslos an. „Du erzählst mir lang und breit von euren Abmachungen, flirtest ununterbrochen, schläfst mit mir und jetzt schiebst du mir die Schuld in die Schuhe?“ Sie hat große Lust, Anaïs ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Gerade noch so kann sie sich zusammenreißen und packt stattdessen nur eine Handvoll von Anaïs‘ Oberteil. Das blutige Taschentuch, das sie noch in der Hand hat, schmiert einen hässlichen, rostbraunen Fleck auf den Kragen. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu – was immer ihr auch für Probleme ihr habt, was auch immer dieses beschissene Spielchen hier ist, ich will nichts mehr damit zu tun haben, kapiert? Ich bin raus.“

Ohne Vorwarnung umfasst Anaïs mit beiden Händen Charlottes Gesicht und presst ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es ist kein eleganter Kuss, kein weicher oder irgendwie koordinierter; Charlottes Zähne schmerzen von dem Aufprall. Nichts als ein trockener, harter Mund gegen ihren eigenen – bitter vom Weißwein. Wie jedes verdammte Mal.

Charlotte stößt Anaïs von sich und gibt ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Hm“, macht Anaïs und hält sich die Wange. „Okay. Vielleicht hab‘ ich das verdient.“

Charlotte sieht das auch so. „Tu das nie wieder.“

„Okay.“

„Okay.“

„Tut mir leid.“

Damit ist nichts vergeben oder vergessen, deshalb tut Charlotte gar nicht erst so. Nur, weil sie weiß, wie viel Überwindung Anaïs eine Entschuldigung kostet, macht es für sie überhaupt einen Unterschied. Nur keinen, der ausreicht. Einfach abhauen wäre gut, aber sie kann immer noch nicht, nicht mal jetzt. „Wieso?“ fragt sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hat. „Wieso machst’n du so ‘nen Mist?“

Anaïs zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Musst du dich eigentlich immer betrinken, um was mit ‘ner Frau anfangen zu können?“

Anaïs druckst kleinlaut herum. „Nur, wenn sie ‘ne Hete ist.“

Das ist nun wirklich fast zu viel des Guten und Charlotte muss sich sehr zusammenreißen, um Anaïs nicht gleich noch eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Du denkst, ich bin hetero?“ bringt sie schnaubend hervor.

„Bist du nicht?“

„Nein, verdammt. Ich bin bisexuell.“ Natürlich. Typisch. Sie kann wochen- und monatelang ihrer Kollegin hinterherschmachten wie ein peinlicher Teenager, mit ihr flirten und Sex haben, aber Himmel, ein einziges Gespräch mit einem Mann, das irgendwie ein wenig intim rüberkommt, und schon nehmen alle wieder an, dass man hetero ist. Umso bitterer, weil sie von Anaïs mehr erwartet hat.

„Tja.“ Mehr hat Anaïs dazu nicht zu sagen.

Es macht Charlotte unendlich wütend. „Ist dir klar, wie kaputt das ist? Ich mein‘, ist dir nur einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich keine betrunkene Ablenkung und kein Experiment sein will? Wenn du ernsthaft gedacht hast, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe, dann hättest du die Finger von mir lassen müssen! Ernsthaft, hast du auch nur ein einziges Mal über meine Gefühle nachgedacht? Wie’s mir damit geht?“

Anaïs atmet zitternd aus, den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben. „Die ganze Zeit.“

Nein, Charlotte hat keinen Nerv darüber nachzudenken, was zur Hölle das nun wieder heißen soll. Sie hat überhaupt keinen Nerv mehr für irgendwas; deshalb pfeffert sie das blutige Taschentuch in Anaïs‘ Schoß, steht auf und geht. Endlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Egal, wie oft Anaïs ihr noch hinterherruft.

Sie wird keinen Gedanken mehr an Anaïs verschwenden, wird ihr keine Träne hinterherweinen. Mit der ist sie fertig. Mit Nick genauso, egal, wieviel er nun für die ganze vermaledeite Situation kann oder nicht. Charlotte ist mit Göttingen fertig, beschließt sie, als sie auf die A7 auffährt und das Gaspedal durchdrückt.

Morgen wird sie als allererstes ihren Rückversetzungsantrag abschicken.

**Author's Note:**

> Vorab-Info: Ja, Teil 5 ist schon in Arbeit, und ich gehe aktuell davon aus, dass das nicht wie geplant der letzte, sondern vermutlich der vorletzte wird. Und äh, ich habe vor kurzem spontan angefangen, an einer anderen Tatort-Göttingen-Fic zu arbeiten, die sehr viel cheesier ist als das ganze Drama hier...^^ Also allzu schnell wird mir das Material nicht ausgehen, keine Sorge!
> 
> Ich freu mich wie immer über Kudos und Reviews! Danke fürs Lesen! <3


End file.
